Black Coffee
by xdantaax
Summary: *for DarkStar01's contest* *Taimi* In New York City, Taichi is with a fractured leg, Mimi is blind, and the blind, tragic wreckage of the WTC is evident in their lifes. But what happened on that September day for them?


****

Black Coffee

New York City, November 27th 2001

He stretched, lying back with a yawn as he looked at the sky, Yagami Taichi sighed as he thought to himself *It's just one of those days.* He looked to the beautiful city and the parks' minuscule but pretty scenery.

Grinning lazily, he muttered "In heaven," directing his eyes to a thoughtful-looking brunette leaning against a tree. Even if it weren't for the fact that the female was his new love, or that he had known her for many years, he would still be drawn to her. Pretty much, Taichi had came to the conclusion that love at first sight was possible, especially with Tachikawa Mimi.

Taichi got to his feet slowly but eventually, and stumbled over to the woman with the support of his newly acquired staff. Grunting, he made it to the tree, and leaning back, began to slouch, abandoning the staff on the way down. Now sitting on the grass, he looked at Mimi, whose face didn't go down to meet her partner's, but her left hand scrambled around frantically for another. Her frightened expression softened as a soft and warm hand clasped her tense and cold fist, obviously Taichi's. Unravelling her fingers, the spiky-haired male's hand helped her slide down to the grass, and Mimi smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. Sitting down, she rested a walking stick on the dew, and dared not to separate her clasped hand from his.

Many people walked past, some staring cutely at the couple as they continued on their way along the gravelled path. Eyebrows were raised at how different they looked from each other. Others weren't as nosy, and left them along, gladly granting their privacy.

But for Taichi and Mimi themselves, they did nothing. Slow breathing and the playful swinging of their hands in time were the only notable movements between the two. They didn't make any moves to caress each other in their arms. Nor did they stare longingly into each other's eyes, nor did they whisper sweet nothings to one another, feed each other strawberries, or partake in other romantic qualities – to tell the truth, strawberries were best saved for the summer in Central Park. All they did was old-fashionably hold each other's hand.

By this simple act, you could tell you were in the presence of pure love. Just by looking at the couple, a photographer could have come, taken a picture of the two young adults and called it solely 'Love'. It was that simple, yet it showed how love truly was to be.

__

Night swimming

Beach walking

Always silent

Never talking

Then you call my name

And I know inside I love you

Many minutes passed silently, until Mimi moved closer to Taichi, resting her head against his shoulder. As she snuggled up to him, Taichi began to sing quietly, as if serenading her to sleep. Stroking her hair, he sang Led Zepplin's 'Thank You' – a song that helped him get through so many hard times – mostly with girls. Now that his own girlfriend had lost and suffered from so much in the past month, he occasionally sang it to her.

*It's gonna be interesting tomorrow night,* Taichi thought with a grin, referring to Anthrax's benefit concert taking place on the 28th of November. (**A/N: **As in the old school thrashers. In reality, that did take place on November 28th at the Hammerstein Ballroom.) He was a metalhead, and it would be interesting for Mimi as she preferred J-Pop to anything else. He had to be careful nevertheless, as it was not a good thing to leave a blind person in a mosh pit. On another level, he wondered how he would make it to Japan for his friend Matt's benefit concert.

For a second, his mind wandered off the concerts, and about his fellow Digidestined and friends back in Japan. Despite falling in love with Mimi and also having Palmon and Agumon with them, he felt… a little odd being so far away from home again. Not only that, the first time he had come to the 'Big Apple' it was to the remains of the World Trade Centre, a cloud of awful grey and dust, and graves seeming to be paved in the streets. Evil Digimon had attacked the world before, and he had faced death in the eyes many times before, but the sight of watching so many people fall to their death… it really seemed to get to him.

Now he needed comforting, as he reflected on the events, clutching Mimi in his arms.

__

Sail away

I miss you more

Until you see the shore

There I will be waiting

Anticipating…

-----------------------------------

I want to see what kind of reaction this fanfiction'll get – I hope no-one thinks of it as disrespectful to the victims of the day of September 11th 2001. I just wanted to write about what it would have been like in the Digimon world, what effects it had. Don't worry, I'm not gonna put Greymon up there pushing the WTC back into place. 

That would've been good, though… Read and review. Once again, this is for DarkStar01's fic contest.

May whoever you worship bless you all.

Dantaa D… So Addictive

-----------------------------------


End file.
